


Sharing Is Caring

by knowyourincantations



Series: Femslash February 2019 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Rivals, Sharing an umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: When Hermione is ready to head back to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade, long after Harry and Ron left, she stumbles across Pansy stranded in the rain without umbrella or wand.





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019, Day 15 for the prompt 'Umbrellas'.

“Quit hogging it!” Pansy hissed, huddling closer to Hermione and tilting the umbrella more to her side.

Without mercy, Hermione tilted it back to where it was. “I’m doing you a favour, Parkinson, you could be a little more grateful.”

Pansy didn’t say anything, but her silence spoke volumes. Hermione felt a small thrill, as if she’d won something.

“I mean honestly,” she continued, unable to help herself, “what kind of witch doesn’t take their wand to Hogsmeade? You could have cast a water-repelling spell over yourself.”

There was soft huffing sound behind her, but Pansy still didn’t say anything. Hermione forced herself not to look. They were walking impossibly close to each other. She could feel Pansy all up her side where she pressed close to avoid the rain.

It occurred to Hermione that she could have cast a water-repelling charm on Pansy and been done with it, but some petty part of her wanted Pansy to owe her something. Despite her appearance of disinterest in all things scholarly for the last seven years, Pansy had proven herself to be quite intelligent in this special eighth year. She was constantly getting one over on Hermione in classroom discussions.

It felt good to finally have the upper hand again. Even if rescuing her from a sodden walk back to the castle wasn’t exactly important in the grand scheme of things.

“You’re wearing the wrong kind of shoes for this weather,” Pansy finally muttered when they were about halfway back to the castle. “The water is going to stain them.”

Hermione looked down at her feet. “Well, I wasn’t expecting rain.” And quite stupidly, she hadn’t thought to cast some sort of water protections on them. Bugger. Too late now.

“And yet you had an umbrella,” Pansy pointed out.

“I always carry one in my bag,” Hermione replied without thinking, seeing a puddle and shuffling them to the side to avoid it. It meant grabbing Pansy’s arm, but Pansy didn’t protest.

“Of course you do,” Pansy scoffed. “Undetectable expansion charm?”

Hermione sniffed. “Obviously.”

Pansy jerked the umbrella again and Hermione shrieked and pulled it back when her side was exposed to the cold rain.

It occurred to Hermione that she could enlarge the umbrella with magic, but if Pansy hadn’t suggested it, she wasn’t about to do it and lose the edge she had from controlling how much of her was protected from the rain.

Really, she was being downright petty but she’d long since accepted Pansy brought that out in her more than anyone else. Every time she saw her she almost shook with the need to do _something_ to show her up. It was probably what Harry felt whenever he spied Malfoy lurking about.

That thought alone should knock some sense into her... _and yet_...

“Have you finished that essay for charms yet?” she asked, thinking of her finished and polished essay sitting ready to be handed in.

Pansy snorted. “It was assigned two days ago. Of course I have. Four feet.”

“Four feet!” Hermione asked, unable to mask her surprise. “Professor Flitwick only asked for two!” And she’d done three herself.

With a smug smile, Pansy lifted her nose a little in the air. “There are applications for those charms that they don’t teach here. I suppose discussing them and hypothesising why they aren’t included in the Hogwarts curriculum didn’t occur to you?”

Hermione grit her teeth and forced down the urge to shove Pansy into a puddle. She’d have to start over on her essay. There was no way she was letting Pansy beat her on an essay. She’d never live it down.

Even if it was so petty it showed, she tilted the umbrella away from Pansy again. They were nearing the castle now, she even considered unlinking their arms, which were somehow linked even though she’d been sure she’d let Pansy’s arm go, and storming ahead to leave her in the rain.

“Stop doing that!” Pansy hissed, unlinking their arms and wrapping her arm around Hermione’s lower back to grip her hip and force them together.

Hermione’s face burned at once as she found it hard to focus on anything but Pansy’s hand on her hip. What kind of person went around grabbing other girls’ hips?

“I should have left you standing in the rain in Hogsmeade,” she muttered, wondering why she hadn’t pushed her away yet. Harry and Ron would tease her endlessly for her hypocrisy. All those times she’d told them to leave Malfoy alone and yet she could not force herself away from Pansy even knowing she was being ridiculous.

“You’re too much of a saint for that,” Pansy scoffed. “Besides, it’s not like we’re enemies anymore. We’re civil.”

They’d reached the courtyard and Hermione stopped abruptly. “Like hell we are!”

Pansy let her hip go and sighed. She looked at her with an odd expression and Hermione felt a sudden urge to take a step back.

“Oh? You weren’t having fun just now?” Pansy asked.

Hermione floundered for a response. The sheer nerve of Pansy was astounding. “I most certainly was not!”

Pansy sighed again and shook her head. It sprinkled some drops of water from the ends of her hair, and Hermione should have scolded her for it but she was rather thrown by the sudden turn of their discourse. Which, admittedly, she had been enjoying a little, but only because she was winning right up until talking about that essay.

“It really is infuriating how you’re so endearing when you’re at your most annoying,” Pansy said.

Then, before Hermione knew what was happening, Pansy’s lips were pressed against hers. A moment later, Pansy was rushing off across the courtyard to the castle, holding her handbag over her head as if it could block out the rain.

Hermione stood under her umbrella and stared after her, wondering what the bloody hell had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I also made an edit for this drabble too even though I'm still learning and not that good, I'm having fun, even if it does keep me behind on writing the fics XD you can find that [here on tumblr](https://knowyourincantations.tumblr.com/post/182837703773/hermione-granger-x-pansy-parkinson-for-femslash) (and also on my instagram).


End file.
